1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ink jet recording media, and particularly to transparent sheet materials capable of receiving images transferred by ink jet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preparation of transparencies for overhead projectors is generally done by electrostatographic copying and impact printing. These techniques, however, do not lend themselves to the direct recording of computer printouts, since most computers are designed for ink jet printing.
Regardless of the printing technique, it is important when printing on transparencies to produce clean sharp images which are rapidly absorbed into the print medium without bleeding. This need is particularly acute when color printing is desired, since color printing usually involves large amounts of ink per unit area and there is a greater frequency of having adjacent (contiguous) regions of different colors, such as in bar graphs, pie charts, maps with different colored regions, etc. It is important to keep the colors in such images separate. Due to its speed of application, ink jet printing has a particularly high tendency for adjacent regions of different colors to bleed into each other. To date, no satisfactory transparency medium has been produced which can accept ink jet printing without lateral bleeding.